


Pirate Goddess

by NocturnaIV



Series: His Goddess [8]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gil is a Ray of Sunshine (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook and Uma are Possessive of Gil, Harry already knew this, I am so sorry about the small mythology class of multiple cultures, I swear I tried to make it short, Post-Descendants 3, Separation Anxiety, Sweet Gil (Disney: Descendants), This include my HC about who is Uma's other parent, Uma always takes care of Harry, Uma and Harry are in a relationship, Uma is a Goddess, Uma makes an important decision as if it was nothing, but they don't call it like that, it doesn't matter, or maybe this change now, remnants of separation anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: “You are one of us.” The goddess said “All this time we have seen what you can do. And with the right training, you could have your own temple and your own followers. You could do anything if you let humans worship you.”For a pirate who was waiting in her bed, yes, Uma was already a goddess."You just need to leave this mortal life and ascend as the Goddess you are. With us."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well... My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Uma suddenly woke up. By reflex, she sat down, put her hands to her mouth and bit the palm of her hand to drown out the scream of pure terror. Tears ran down her face. But that didn't matter. Her priorities were far away from appearing the strength she didn't have at the time.

_No one should listen. Nobody. They could not catch her. All Auradon was looking for her. Her hand touched her collar and concentrated. The magic flowed around her. Her heart was racing. But she forced herself to be logical. She was still biting the palm of her hand to distract her from fear. There was no time to fear. She took a deep breath as she felt that nobody was looking for her. No genies. No ancestral magic. No powerful spells. She didn't have to fight. Not yet. She was safe. For now. So, her next concern arrived. How much had she slept? She never had time to sleep for more than a few hours. It was best to keep moving. Go ahead. Hide. Maybe steal supplies in the middle of the night. Yes, that could be the best. Uma didn't want to go back to sleep after that nightmare. Not after that recurring and terrifying nightmare. The taste of her blood made her stop biting her hand. But she kept her mouth over the wound. She repeated herself mentally that Auradon would do nothing to her crew. King Ben wouldn't allow them to hurt her boys. It had only been a nightmare. A nightmare fueled by the anecdotes she had heard from villains when she was a child. They were fine on the Island. They were experiencing difficulties, but they were fine. Safe. Uma closed her eyes and held back a sob. She missed them so much. Uma pressed her hands against her mouth to silence her crying. She was so alone. So lonely._

Uma opened her eyes.

An arm was on her lap, hugging her.

She noticed the soft bed, the warm sheets. Uma sighed with relief when she noticed that she was in her cabin. And that was Harry’s arm.

Her body relaxed.

She no longer had to run away. Auradon wasn’t chasing her. The barrier had been removed. She had returned with her crew, with her boys, with him.

Uma looked at Harry. He was sleeping on his stomach and the sheets covered his lower back. She could look at his broad shoulders and his shapely back. Harry had his head turned in her direction and she could enjoy his silly smile. Thus, without makeup, messy hair and peaceful face, he looked incredibly young and innocent. Despite the big bed, Harry was sleeping at her side, with one arm on her hip and their legs touching each other.

She took a deep breath to calm down and wiped her tears. Everything was fine. It had only been a nightmare. She used her magic to health her hand. Like nothing happens.

Her fingers ran down his cheekbone and the shape of his nose. He relaxed more against her body and hugged her with greater possessiveness. She smiled. Uma didn't know how she had entangled her life with his, but she didn't regret anything. She stroked his strong arm and entertained herself with the shape of his hand on her hip. Her fingers followed different paths and Uma felt like she was smiling. She had an excellent vision in the dark, adapted to live under the sea. So, she could notice so many little details in Harry. She felt the urge to kiss him. She looked at his face. How had she not realized how beautiful he could be? Not only attractive and seductive. But _cute._ He was cute and sweet. He was so young and full of life. They were so young and had lived so long. But now they could enjoy that youth.

She took her cell phone and lowered the screen brightness to the maximum. Uma looked at the photographs Gil had sent her. There was his golden boy with his huge smile. Gil was knowing the world and making new friends. And as time went by, Jay appeared much more childish in the photographs, much funnier. Lonnie was also in the pictures, hugging Gil from behind, making funny faces or winning some competition against Jay. They were having fun. Uma was happy to know that her boy had someone taking care of him. Although it wasn't Harry and she, Jay and Lonnie were doing a decent job.

Maybe she had had that nightmare because Gil had sounded melancholic in their last conversation. Instead of telling her about the things he had enjoyed that day, Gil had talked about how to train with Lonnie reminded him of when he and Uma trained or that Jay's nicknames reminded him of Harry. Gil talked about the occasion when Harry, Uma and he had stolen what they thought was a treasure and turned out to be the a box with old books, one of them with the story of Zheng Shi, the best pirate that had ever existed and how Uma used to read them about her when they spent the night at the ship that would later turn out to be _Lost Revenge._ Their ship. He had sounded so melancholic when he asked her to tell him again about Zheng Shi. And she had wanted to order him to spend the night in her bed because she knew that Gil felt better sleeping between Harry and her when he got like this. But she hadn’t been able to do that. So, she had to ask Lonnie to talk to Jay and try to do something like that for her boy. Now she had to wait until the morning to know if it had worked or not.

Harry had been right. She must have told Gil that she missed him too instead of keeping that thought to herself.

Uma looked around. To Harry's red jacket hanging on one of her chairs. To his hook resting on her bedside table. To Harry's makeup next to hers. To the chaos of boots in a corner because neither of them knew how to order that. If she took a deep breath, she could feel his scent blend in her. Since they had met again, Harry had slept with her. Uma smiled because he still needed her to order him to get on the bed, so he understood that she wasn't going to get him out of her cabin. But she didn't want to sleep alone. For a year he had been running away and completely isolated from the world. The only company she had had was sea predators. When she had felt the desire to speak, she had had to wait until she was completely alone and had repeated the names of her crew, her ship and any important words that had marked her life on the Island. Now Uma knew she could wake up Harry and talk to him. He wouldn’t question her actions. He would only settle in the bed to remember the stories they read as children or what trip they could take in their next days off.

She heard her own voice outside.

Uma stopped her thoughts.

Yes, that was her voice. She touched her necklace and concentrated. She felt no threat.

Maybe it was some mermaid. Because it was a musical tune without lyrics coming from the sea.

She released herself from Harry's arm and retrieved the sleeveless shirt he had been wearing from the floor. Uma put it on, feeling like she was putting a very short white dress on her naked body. She took her sword and her brown boots. Uma left her cabin, and, in the corridor, she finished dressing to not wake Harry.

The voice was still singing, very similar to when she had enchanted the armor with her voice. Uma reached the deck. She felt the breeze of the night wrap her. The scent of the sea calmed her. Already abroad, Uma could tell that it was not a replica of her voice. But an incredibly similar. She advanced to the bow and looked towards the sea.

On the water was a woman incredibly like her. The moon illuminated her ebony skin as if it had copper dust over it. Her turquoise hair was braided behind a gold crown that transformed into a golden veil and covered half of her face. But Uma could see her eyes as dark as the ground at the bottom of the ocean. The foam of the ocean formed a skirt that covered her legs if she had any. Uma could swear she seemed to have a mermaid's tail, but it could also be a sea snake. But the ocean didn't let her guess its shape. The only thing that covered the woman's torso was the multiple gold necklaces and pearls on her chest. When they looked at each other, the woman stopped singing and _rise_.

Uma took a step back to see how the woman became a giant. The ocean rose to continue dressing her with seafoam. The woman grew so much that she could see Uma face to face. She noticed that the woman had bracelets with seven blue beads followed by seven crystalline beads. The woman changed again until she looked like a human, sitting on the bow of _Lost Revenge_.

"Who are you?" Uma asked.

She wasn’t a mermaid. The mermaids there had little magic. And if she was a sea witch, she was the most powerful Uma had ever seen. She could do some of those tricks, but not so fast.

"Isn't it obvious?" The beautiful woman tilted her face "I am your mother."

Uma laughed with sincere fun.

"Yeah. Right. Ursula wouldn’t change her appearance to fit the beauty of humans. Unless she wanted to fool them. But not in front of me.” Uma crossed her arms. "So, I'll ask again, who are you?"

The woman leaned in her direction and lightning illuminated the night. When the woman spoke, her voice echoed like the storm.

“I am your mother.” She wasn’t upset, but it was obvious that she wouldn’t allow Uma to disrespect her. “My name is Yemoja, humans attribute to me any source of water, from the ocean to a small river and the beings that live there, like the sirens; I dominate femininity, motherhood, creation, and survival. I reign over love, health, and mysteries.” The goddess declared “And so more things.”

Uma looked at the goddess. Because she could feel it. Uma was in front of an ancient goddess. A goddess of hundreds of peoples who had existed long before other gods. Her mother, Ursula, had been a descendant of gods, she knew that.

“I was born on the Island of the Lost. My mother is Ursula. You weren’t there."

The goddess laughed.

“I remember Ursula. Long before resentment and pain blinded her." She looked at her. "Do you know who her parents were?"

Uma denied. She knew that her mother was Triton's half-sister. But she had no interest in knowing more about it.

"Amphitrite, an ancient Goddess of the sea. Long ago, she was one of the Important Goddesses, along with Rhea, Dione, Themis.” Yemoja noticed the confusion in her eyes and denied melancholy “So long ago… Now humans only remember their selfish Gods of Olympus.” The goddess sighed “Amphitrite, your grandmother, had children with Asopo, a son of the Titans. Among their offspring was Ursula. Your mother was the daughter of ancient Gods, her magic came from their mysteries.”

"I don't understand why you tell me this..."

"Because you should know." The goddess stared at her "Who are you and where you come from."

She already knew who she was and where she came from.

Daughter of goddesses, the descendant of titans wasn’t something that mattered.

Her eyes fell on the Island of the Lost.

"I didn't think your mother would make you born there." Yemoja confessed when she followed her gaze. "I met her when she was still living in Triton's palace. Her wit and pride caught my attention, her dangerous humor made me fall in love with her. But when I told her I should go, she looked devastated. So, I offered her, well, you.” The goddess smiled as if that was all she needed to say.

Uma needed more explanation than that. Much more. Because it didn't make sense.

"Did you take me out of your pocket and give me to Ursula?"

That made no sense.

“What?” The goddess looked at her with a funny smile. “That’s right, I forget that you have grown up with humans. The Gods don’t follow the same standards as humans. Dionysus was born from Zeus's leg, for example. We can be born long after we are being formed. We don’t need the same physical contact to have children. Our kids are, sometimes, the only thing that is ours when humans begin to forget us. Having children is important.”

Uma crossed her arms. Some gods spoke like the villains in the Island. Like if their children were property.

"So, Ursula and I had you, I left you with her so that when she was alone, she made you be born." The goddess continued speaking, not realizing Uma’s discomfort. "I never thought she would do it living on the Island of the Lost."

Uma hadn’t been listening. Not really. She hadn’t been feeling the weight of those words. Until she remembered something. In moments of anger, her mother used to tell Uma that she was like _her_. Ursula used to yell at Uma that she looked like _her_. Many times, that was the only reason why her mother threw her into the streets. Uma never understood who she meant. But there, in front of Yemoja, she comprehended. Uma looked like Yemoja, her _other _mother. Ursula must have looked at her daughter and reminded the goddess that she said she loved her but left her. Ursula had to look at Uma and remember the proud goddess with a sweet smile that loved like so many gods, for a moment. Well, Uma could live with that. A resentful mother and a negligent mother. That they were goddesses was the least important.

"Why did you come?"

“You are a Goddess.” Yemoja said “A Goddess of two very strong pantheons. All this time I have seen what you can do. And with the right training, you could have your own temple, your own followers. You are a Goddess.”

For a pirate who was waiting in her bed, yes, she was a goddess. And it was really the only thing that mattered to her.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Uma smiled wickedly. "After all these years do you come in the middle of the night to offer me training?" She asked amusedly.

But the goddess didn’t understand. She obviously didn’t. The gods didn’t understand things as mortals did.

“I gave you that name, _Uma._ One of the names of a Goddess friend of mine, a Goddess of motherhood.” Yemoja continued speaking, trying to persuade her “A warrior Goddess and a Goddess of illusions.”

"You predicted my future well." She accepted "Except in motherhood."

"I've seen you with your crew and the kids from the Island. You don’t need to give birth to be a mother."

Uma denied.

“But that doesn't change anything. Madam, Goddess, I don't know you.”

“But that's normal.” Yemoja looked at her curiously. “You don't know me because you hadn't invoked me. The Gods and their children who live in this world maintain very distant relationships. Like Hades with that demigod named Mal. But things could be different if you came with me.” The goddess promised.

"No." Uma took a step back. "I admit it's all tempting to train my power and skills. But no thanks."

The goddess tensed and Uma reminded herself that she was talking to a goddess who could easily sink her ship.

"Is it because of the attractive pirate?" Yamoja asked "Because there is no problem, drown him in the sea and return him into your _Umapati,_ your '_husband of Uma'._ I do that with the sailors that I like. He could live in your palace along with the others you get.” The goddess smiled with the same charm that Uma used to put on her face “They have their special appeal, don't you think? Always in love with the sea. Always ready to jump at our feet for a little attention."

"I think I prefer to continue with what I am doing." She shrugged.

“I don't think you understand, Uma. You could do a lot of good if you come with me. We are here to protect humans. I know that this is something that interests you.”

Uma denied. She could feel the power of this goddess. Something she had learned is that the power of a divine being was related to the faith that their followers had for them. Yamoja had multiple cultures that worshiped her, and they called her with different names. But they all admired her. And Uma could see why. Yamoja had a powerful but kind presence. In other circumstances, Uma could imagine herself encountering this goddess of the sea and feeling fortunate to see her peaceful smile and bright gaze. But Yamoja was there telling her about divine motherhood and leaving her life to start another far from everything she had worked so hard to obtain. Uma had always had problems with parental figures. Yamoja didn't know what was causing to Uma with her sudden presence there.

"I am too young for all that deity thing." Uma spoke relaxedly as if she wasn't dealing with an incredibly powerful being who turned out to be her mother. Her _other_ mother.

"What?" Fortunately, the goddess still didn't look upset.

Maybe Yamoja was the goddess of peaceful. Because Uma had seen gods before, and they used to be incredibly temperamental. Ursula, for example. Hades was the other one.

“Yes, maybe in another occasion? In fifty years? Maybe then I could consider being a goddess.” Uma took another step back. She must think about her ship and the power of this goddess "Now I am enjoying what I have. There are many things to do. I still must help with Auradon. And I want to catch my mother. My _other _mother" Actually, it was strange having to clear that up. "And I want to navigate. And so many things. I’m good. Thanks.”

She wanted to be there when Gil returned from his trip. She wanted to wait in the morning to call him and know that he was in a better mood. Besides, she was tempted to return to her bed, settle with Harry and sleep until the next day without thinking of gods, pantheons or divine power.

"Are you rejecting a life among Gods for... _this _?" The Goddess looked around, at the world in general.

"I must not be the first goddess to do it, right?" Uma shrewdly handled her words carefully, weaving her own safety net "You know, living among humans for a while."

Yamoja nodded slowly. Although it was obvious that the goddess was still surprised by her decision.

“Well, maybe you can learn something from humans or teach them a lesson.” The goddess meditated out loud “But if you need to better understand your powers, you can invoke me. I like the sacrifices with watermelons, white and blue jewels, and seafood. The sacrifices are very important, my daughter.” The Goddess reminded her.

Uma nodded.

She would never make _sacrifices _for this woman. She didn’t do it for Ursula. She wouldn't do it for her other mother.

And, yes, it was her pride speaking. Uma knew it. But at that moment, she couldn't think of anything more than a lifetime that could have been better if she had been born outside the barrier. And at the same time, how she felt grateful to be born on the Island of the Lost. Uma didn't like feeling confused. She needed to go back to Harry and feel again in control of everything, even her feelings.

"If you change your mind…"

"I know… Good luck." Uma replied. "And goodnight."

"Maybe we should see each other again. I don't know what happened with Ursula or how she raised you."

Uma denied.

"That is in the past."

"But I think you deserve to know your possibilities."

Uma smiled without being able to avoid it. Possibilities. She had always looked for that in her life. Now she had another option, another mother.

"Okay. I'm going to think about it."

Not about being a goddess. But about meeting this mother who hadn't known about her existence until recently. Now she had another bridge that she needed to analyze if it was worth crossing.

Yamoja smiled the same way Uma did when she trained.

"You are doing very well, daughter. And I know that look you have. Just like me, you feel you can do anything for yourself. I'm not going to get in the way."

The goddess shone, in the same color as the sea being touched by the afternoon sun. And she disappeared. Uma advanced to the bow and watched the calm sea. The goddess had disappeared. Her _mother._ Uma looked at her hands for a moment. She had never given importance to the matter. Sea witch, a type of siren, demigod or goddess. It didn’t matter.

Uma had rejected eternal life without hesitation.

She knew who she was.

Uma returned to her cabin and took off everything but Harry’s shirt. She climbed into the bed and looked at Harry.

Her own temple? She already had it and was her _Lost Revenge. _Her own believers? The people of the Island, mainly her crew. Besides, for his blue eyes like the sea, she was a Goddess and that was all Uma needed.

Who would want to leave with a mother they barely knew? The villains and the gods thought they did them a favor by recognizing them or wanting to train them to be like them. She didn’t serve anyone. Villain or goddess.

She stroked Harry's hand, the place where the ring identical to hers was. _Umapati,_ 'husband of Uma'. She had long since sunk him and claimed him as hers. Uma leaned down and kissed his forehead. Many years ago, escaping danger, she had found the source of her strength. Not between believers and temples, but between swords, a ship, and laughs. So many laughs.

"Darling?" Harry murmured sleepily and turned to lie on his back. "Everything in order, captain?"

Uma pushed him, unnecessarily, to get over his hips and look at him. He no longer looked innocent and pure. But that was her Harry. Exactly like that.

"Tell me, pirate, what do you know about the goddess Yemoja?"

“Iemanjá?” Harry repeated in another accent, but she could _feel _that they were talking about the same deity. “She is the Goddess of the Sea. The lover of the sailors. The protective goddess of all who lives from the sea. There are hundreds of myths and legends about her. Like how she falls in love with humans and then leaves her children with them. But my favorite myths are those where other gods try to lock her up or control her and she always managed to break free. An intelligent, beautiful and strong goddess.” He took her by the hips “My father said that Neverland's mermaids were her daughters because the only way they loved was by drowning the sailors. Many places dedicate several days in the year to Iemanjá, with lots of music and dancing, with passion and power. She began as a goddess of the rivers, of one. But as people believed in her and fell under her charm and protection, she became more and more powerful. To the point where she is usually the most adored goddess of all.”

If she had known about Yemoja for Harry, she would have believed that she was an amazing goddess. A model to follow. A motherly, protective and powerful goddess. A passionate but focused goddess. And yes, the goddess she met could be perfect for all that. But to be her mother?

For the people of the Island, for her crew, for her boys, for Harry, Uma had struggled to break the barrier, and she put her life in constant danger for the most precious thing she had. She didn’t see the same in her recently discovered mother. But she didn’t know. Maybe was her pride talking. But Uma had something clear. Sh didn’t resentment the goddess. Yemoja hadn't forced her to leave with her. They were two different species. She couldn't blame a goddess for not acting like a human, a captain, and a pirate.

Yemoja was a Goddess of the Sea.

Uma was a Pirate Goddess.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. "There's a curious glow in your eyes and..." He took a deep breath. "You smell stronger like the sea. Were you outside? At this hour?” He looked at her with intrigue “Is everything all right, dear?”

She leaned toward his lips.

She didn't need temples, believers, sacrifices or offerings. Uma smiled on his lips. He slipped his hands under the shirt, the one that covered her body. She felt chills run down her back. Harry looked at her with curiosity and fascination. Looking at him, she could forget her nightmares or all the responsibilities that were on her shoulders. She could disinterest in the neglect or abandonment that both had lived. They had built their own world, with their own rules and terms.

"I love you, Harry Hook."

Because sometimes, despite all of that, it was necessary to say things simply. In a language that anyone could understand. They lived with their own code and language based on looks and caresses. But sometimes, it was necessary to simply say it. So even the gods could understand her feelings.

Harry sat down suddenly, and she almost fell from his lap. But he held her by the shoulders to look at her face.

"What?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"You-?" Harry was opening his mouth like a fish out of the water.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

Uma framed an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry." He looked at her confusedly "But..."

"What?" Uma crossed her arms. "Do you want me to deny what I just said?"

"No!" Harry took her face and his eyes shone with confusion and sweet insanity "But what happened? How?” He denied “I was sleeping, and I don't know if I'm still dreaming.”

"Don't make me regret it." Uma bit his cheek. "See? You aren’t dreaming.”

She laid her hand on his. She felt his silver ring under her golden ring.

"Do you remember the talk we had about the gods choosing humans?" Uma asked.

He nodded.

"I’m not like them. Like the gods we know, who treat love as a momentary interest." Uma explained "They leave who they mark. They forget them. They use them. And I’m not like that.”

She entwined her fingers with his.

"We have to be realists. In this world, _true love _is powerful. It breaks spells, creates the most powerful magic and it manipulates the odds to achieve a happy ending." She felt nervous because he kept looking at her and was forcing her to keep talking to fill the silence "I want to be a goddess with the greatest power of all. I want it all. The best of the ocean, of the gods, of the humans.” She gripped more to him. "I need you. And I need _this._ I don't do love, but I love you.” 

Uma closed her eyes, feeling her heart beating nervously. Harry was brave. He was always honest with her and put all his feelings into words. He didn’t need to hide his feelings. Nothing chained or limited him. It had taken her all that time to take the courage she needed. And she had to meet an adult version of herself to know that she didn't want to live like her.

Harry's lips touched the profile of his ear. He hugged her gently and placed her better against his body. He took her free hand to close it over his neck. She could feel his pulse against her fingertips. His life between her fingers. He made her feel safe. She had opened her heart and he was giving her everything to make her feel safe. Rarely their roles were reversed, but Harry never failed to remind her who she was. He lay in bed with her. Harry turned to trap her between him and the bed. Everything disappeared except them. He was drunk with happiness. Uma could see it. But he was keeping his feelings in control to make her feel safe.

"Pirate Goddess." He whispered against her ear "Always taking the best of the best."

She smiled. Harry didn't say he loved her. Because she knew he did it. And Uma hadn’t shared her feelings for him to talk about his own. He knew it. Instead, Harry playfully bit her ear to bring her calm. His bites reached her neck and shoulder, relaxing her.

“A Goddess among humans. A Queen among Gods.” He swore.

A Pirate Goddess.

She smiled. Harry kissed her lips softly.

"My Goddess."

Uma nodded. She would always love the way he said '_my_' as if he were the luckiest person in the world for belonging to her.

There weren’t possibilities to overcome that moment. She didn’t regret having abandoned a divine life by returning to her bed with him.

Uma kissed him. Yes, it had been the best decision. Who needed temples, believers, offerings or sacrifices? If Harry existed in her bed. He was the best of the best. And Uma always got the best.


	2. Chapter 2

He understood a little about magic. At least enough to better understand Uma. In all the villain stories, he had heard how the weather used to change around them. Usually, the sky was cloudy and a catastrophic storm lashed out at the heroes in the great battle. And when the heroes won, the storm disappeared. But he believed that the weather bent before powerful beings. Because Uma had that effect on the weather, she could move the waves, generate storms or call the calm breeze when she let her emotions take control. Sometimes lightning struck near them when he touched her the right way and Harry used to smile wickedly at such recognition.

And in a world full of magic, he had to get used to such things happening. But apparently, not everyone could sense magic, but Harry was able to feel it. They could be doing anything when a wave of magic passed through or over them. Uma used to tense for a few seconds and then explain that it must be a locator spell or some magical artifact being tracked. He had noticed the tension in her body for a few seconds but it had never been excessive or very striking.

That day, they had gone to the underground cave below the Island. To _their _underground cave. And it had been all different. In a good way. Uma had been faster, more radiant and totally in her element. Still in her human form. She had offered to create a spell to help him breathe, but he refused. One of his best memories was sinking into the sea, clinging to the fin of one of the sharks that responded to Uma to advance a part of the trip and then let her guide him along the narrow underwater tunnels, sharing oxygen. No one could blame him for finding morbidly pleasant that his life depended on Uma pressing her pretty lips against his.

When they reached the cave, they realized that nothing had changed. The same bright water, the same flourishing ceiling. The same secret place where no one could find them. Nothing had changed. Except them. Uma surrounded him with her arms and legs while he kept them afloat. He watched as the water ran down her face and every little drop slid down the profile of her nose and fell on her lips. She was smiling at him, as he closed the grip on her legs more tightly until her hips touched his dangerously. Harry closed his hands over her ass and leaned his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. She arched her back and looked down at him, through her eyelashes and with a devilish smile on her lips. Uma exposed her neck, just where her pulse was pounding and he smiled. All of her was a siren song, tempting him with that simple gesture, leading him to the loss of her skin and clinging to her pulse, sucking the rhythm of her life against his tongue. She gasped and buried her nails on his shoulders and moved against him imitating the tide, driving him a little crazier and almost sinking him into the water when he felt his legs numb.

And suddenly it happened. Another wave of power expanded and echoed in the cave. He could feel it over his skin, ruffling it. But for Uma it was different. She tensed completely against his body and stifled a scream of panic. The next second, she buried her fingers in her hair and let go of him, transforming. Harry could feel her tentacles pushing him to the other side of the pool and the water began to stir so fast between them that he had to drive his hook into the stone to hold onto something.

Uma screamed and the water filled the cavern with such speed that, if he hadn't been clinging to his hook, he would have been carried by the tide until he hit the ceiling. Because suddenly the entire cave was full of water and the natural light stirred so fast that he could barely make out anything. Except for Uma's voice. Under the water, she was still clear to understand. Her necklace shone and she clung to it tightly. Uma shone, static in the marine chaos. She surrounded herself with a golden and turquoise light. Uma had loose and wavy hair, her torso was covered in gold armor and her tentacles moved around her, agitated and nervous.

He felt his lungs burn and the grip on his hand weaken. But the water stopped shake. Harry dropped his hook and swam toward her, dodging her tentacles until he crashed into her body. But Uma didn't open her eyes. Although he could hear her near that, as clearly as if they were on the surface.

“_They will not find me. They are not going to find me."_

She was agitated. Uma was using her magic to protect herself. And when she felt him close, she reacted in defense. Harry lost what was left of oxygen in his lungs when two tentacles attacked him. One of these entangled in his legs and another in his belly, sending him down, away from her. Harry sank deep into the pool and from there he could see her shrink more against her body. The whisper became an incredibly clear song.

“_I must protect them. I must survive. They need me_.”

Harry understood immediately. This should have been like the time they were separated. All Auradon had been looking for her, using artifacts and spells to locate her. And she, his Goddess, had used all her power to hide. To stay out of the barrier and thus be able to protect them. To be able to rescue them. He propelled himself back to her, brushing her tentacles with his body and before being captured he hugged her, impacting against the gold armor.

She fought again. He could feel her nails scratching his arms and neck. Her tentacles began to imprison him. Harry didn't know if it was possible, but she was hyperventilating or having an attack. And he was running out of oxygen. His muscles sore and hindered by the violent aggression that was trying to break him. Harry should be scared. He should be fighting for his life and trying to get away from Uma. With no oxygen in his lungs and possibly one step away from death, he should want to get away from her.

But Harry did everything he could to release one of his arms and take her face, sliding his thumb down her cheek. She stopped moving. Harry took advantage of the moment to stretch his body, to the point of almost breaking and rested his forehead on hers. Uma opened her eyes and he noticed that they were completely obscured, like liquid tar. She blinked as if waking from some trance. Uma tilted her face and pressed her lips against his, giving him oxygen. Only then did he allow himself to feel how his body had been about to fade away. He drank from her lips, aware that she was acting instinctively and not consciously. Even Uma's instinct was looking to keep him alive. Her tentacles continued to wrap him, brushing his body and imprisoning him, but she stopped exerting strength on him. Not only that. He could feel how Uma was surrounding him the same way she would with her legs and arms. She was catching him. But differently. She was holding his legs, taking his arms, wrapping his neck and torso.

Harry let her do. She continued to share her breathing, forcing him to synchronize with her agitated spirit. Although he couldn't move, he was there for her, feeling that the only thing that existed in that world was her. Uma was still shining in the flooded cave. Just her and nobody else. Gradually, she blinked, focusing her attention and her honey and chocolate eyes regained control. Uma looked at him with alarm. And as fast as the water had risen, it descended. They slipped quickly. And just because she was holding him, Harry didn't sink again. She released his mouth and checked him completely. Her eyes were alarmed. Her mouth was tense.

"Darling..."

She denied. Harry could feel her tentacles escaping from his proximity. But he closed his legs, catching one and his hand stroked another one. Uma tensed. The water stirred slightly, making waves. The roof still created drops on them. Harry slid his fingers through the tentacle, feeling the softness of it. He wanted to smile. She wasn't like an octopus, just as mermaids were not like fish. Uma was her own species, which the limited human mind associated with octopuses. But she was all this. Cold softness between his fingers, strong muscle that fought against the palm of his hand, completely sensitive and flexible.

Uma closed her eyes, still tense. But she was pressed against him. The gold armor had disappeared and now she used hundreds of gold necklaces covering her torso. Harry took her invitation and kissed her neck, lowering his hands down her waist and feeling the natural change of skin. She had always been soft, exquisitely soft. But the contrast of her transformation was fascinating. Uma had not allowed him to look at her like that before and he had been patient, knowing that she associated her transformation as a fighting or defense mechanism. Things she didn't associate with the time they were together. But he was fascinated by her. For the beauty she showed.

Her tentacles got tangled in his legs again, creating unexpected paths above his clothes. He laughed against her skin. His heart was pounding, reminding him of the occasions when Uma had tied him. But at the same time, it was completely different. Because this time was her and not an inanimate object. He could feel her strength, her touch, the way she not only immobilized him but _slid _over him. Harry bit her neck and she clung to his shoulders.

“I hurt you, I can feel it.” Uma whispered to the ceiling. “If I concentrate, I can feel how I hurt you. I almost broke your body.”

He denied against her skin. Uma growled toward the void and buried her fingers more on his back. Her tentacles clung to him. The same as when they slept. If they stayed afloat it was thanks to Uma. 

"Dear, what happened?"

To his surprise, he didn't have to fight her. His Goddess spoke to the cave, taking advantage that they couldn't make eye contact.

“All the time we were apart, the kingdoms used all their magical artifacts to find me. Powerful magic.” Uma tensed and he kissed her shoulder, to encourage her to continue. “All that time, I had to stay on the run and transform. Sometimes I lived in deserted places, other times in the ocean and a few occasions transforming myself into a human to mingle with them. But when they cast their tracking spells constantly I was afraid.”

Harry pulled away from her neck and looked at her. She pressed herself against his body, clung to him without looking at him. He knew she could be afraid and anxious. Harry could love her, but he didn't idealize her. Uma had the right to feel all the emotions that existed. Even if he would rather avoid the bad ones. But that was the first time she admitted loudly that she was scared. Most of the time he had to read it in her actions, in her eyes and in that secret language they shared. But that was the first time Uma admitted to being afraid.

"You would have fought anything and won." He reminded her.

"I didn't care about that..." Uma closed her eyes, her breathing stirred again and the waves moved again "It's not safe for you to be with me now... What if I...?"

Harry took her face, noticing how alarmed she was. Uma struggled to let go, tried to turn away from him again, but he made his best to hold her.

“You have always taken care of me. So, tell me, please. Tell me what torments you to do something.” Harry smiled dangerously. “If I have to gut someone, I wouldn't even consider it work.”

She laughed against his lips and denied.

“Over time I began to have this idea... That, if they were able to spend so much magic to find me, they would be able to go to the Island and take all of you. Lock you up. Torment you. She denied, aware that that hadn't happened but the fear had been real “I started having nightmares. I hated sleeping. Because when I closed my eyes, I saw you suffering. And I could barely sleep for too long. Tracking equipment, spells, and powerful artifacts were activated regularly. So I never had time to rest and when I did, I only thought of impossible scenarios. My head began to confuse things, the people of Auradon mixed with the normality of the Island. Kidnappings, torture, violence. Everything was possible in my head. All that could happen to you. And I..."

A wave lifted them until it crashed against the rocks. But somehow they slid over the edge of the natural pool and he barely felt anything of the transition. Uma returned to her human form, over his body and was the same as seconds before. She clung to him tightly so he wouldn't move. But Harry sat down, he knew how to move in such a way that she didn't have to let go and thus held her against his body. He could only imagine how difficult all that had been. His father had fallen into madness due to a crocodile that kept hunting him. But Uma had had powerful beings hunting her and there she was, in his arms, his perfect Pirate Goddess, a survivor of all the dangers that life had thrown in her direction. And yet, her biggest concern had been them. Not her. But her crew, Gil and him.

"When I feel magic unfold, I remember that time." Uma concluded "Most of the time it is easy to deal with. But being under the sea made me forget that this is already in the past."

Alone. Running away. Abandoned. And he hadn't been able to do anything for her. Just waiting and holding the crew until their captain returns. And she was back.

"Is that what your nightmares are about?" Harry ventured "You still running away, having to hide. And without us?"

She nodded.

Uma had always been small. Incredibly small and thin, like a perfect dagger or a lethal poison dart. She had proved to be everything he admired and much more. But she was still small and young. Although a deity, Uma still had a heart. Blessed him, Uma had a heart and feelings. She wasn't a distant and indifferent Goddess, but a passionate and dedicated one. But no matter how strong and powerful she was, there were times when Uma needed him. He kissed her forehead and murmured her name. Harry kissed her cheeks, her nose, and chin until she released his neck and Harry gave her very slow little bites. Very small. And she relaxed against his body, holding him without despair.

“Here I am.” Harry whispered “You can never get rid of me. Here I am with you. Next to you."

Her mouth relaxed, the tension disappeared and a small smile formed on her pretty lips. Harry kissed her right there, at the corner of her mouth, where she was creating a smile for him.

“Darling, you are a Goddess and a Queen. Not even death would get in your way." He whispered against her lips "I think we all have a hard time getting used to this new reality. And while that happens.” He took her hand and kissed her wrist “We will do what we always do.”

"Take care of each other." Uma nodded and closed her eyes. "But let me heal you."

“It wasn't much. Remember that the hits were always worse on the Island. This was just a hug too passionate.” He joked.

But Uma put away and rest her hands over his chest. An aquamarine light radiated from her hands and he could feel as if water were poured on his skin, cooling wounds that he wasn't even aware of having. Harry sighed heavily and let himself be carried along the path of her fingers.

"My mother. My _other _mother made me notice that I have some more useful powers that can replace potions.” She looked at him “Although there are things I could only get by making contracts or creating potions. But this? Something healing and pure.” Uma denied “This is not something Ursula gave me.”

He stroked her back. Harry knew he shouldn't answer her words. Sometimes, she spoke loudly to herself, to make the reality clear. To see her thoughts. Another wave of magic arrived and Harry thanked fate for can feel them. He took her face, aware of the alarm in her gaze. Harry stared at her, feeling furious about the time they were separated. Hating fate for deciding that the best thing it could do for them was to put distance between them. In hundreds of things it had worked, such as the distance they had eliminated between them. But he would have preferred to suffer a lifetime believing that his feelings were not reciprocated that to see that alarm in her gaze. The worst part was that he didn't have a face, an enemy, a rival to tear apart to bring her peace. So the anger stayed there, with him, pushing against his abdomen, while Harry forced himself to be strong for her, to give her as much peace as possible without making her feel weak even for a second.

Uma laughed and calmed against his contact. 

“I never believed that the crimson in your eyes, the anger in your eyes, would bring me peace.” She denied “Actually, your anger has always given me a sense of belonging. Because your anger has always been focused on our enemies.”

He smiled dangerously. Because he didn't think there was another person in this world who felt that way with him. Harry had always been a damn lucky man, but at that moment he could experience it more strongly. Because that innate madness in him and that easy fury to ignite in his veins was exactly what Uma wanted. She slid her fingers through his hair, relaxing him to her contact, hooking him to her presence.

“We take care of each other. You and I always fight shoulder to shoulder. We are together."

He looked for her hand, as a blind man groped at her contact and intertwined his fingers with hers. Harry could feel the magic running between them. A silent contract forming right there. In the cave that originated everything. In the place where she had made it clear for the first time that he belonged to her. In that place, she had given him a new meaning to their intimacy, to their dynamics and to what they were capable of doing for each other. Harry could feel the meaning of that place entangled with the magic that had been created right there. A kind of magic that started and ended in Uma, but like everything she did, it directly affected him. From that moment, when escaping from the Island was only a possibility, he knew that he was in the presence of a Goddess who had honored him with her presence. And now, with her sweet lips pressing against his, with her breath whispering '_Min__e' _against his skin and the tingling in his fingers, he could only feel that it had been irremediable to have fallen in love with a Goddess who blessed pirates like him.


	3. Chapter 3

Uma closed her eyes, hearing the sound of the sea around her. That was their first day at Avalor, one of the kingdoms that were part of the United States of Auradon. The place was beautiful, in a way that the rest of the Auradon wasn't. It reminded her a little of the Island of the Lost, because of the intense cultural features that the people who lived there showed.

Summer vacations had begun and she had taken her crew. Uma could finally make use of that corsair title that Ben had given her after the barrier had fallen. Harry had joked that this was a family trip. The children were on vacation and because of their good behavior, they were rewarding them. _Good behavior _in terms of a pirate, of course. She wouldn't admit it, but it was also her prize to have everything and everyone that was hers and remained like that by her side. In addition to fulfilling one of her deepest wishes. Sail.

Only Gil was missing.

She heard Desiree's laugh mingle with the music of the festivities. The people of Avalor were celebrating the fishing season and had created a huge festival on the beach. Her crew had been drawn by the food and joy. Uma hadn't planned to go there for that reason, but she was glad they did. That was their first trip with her crew and it had been rewarding. No matter the hours that were given to notebooks, classes, and homework, her crew was still living for the sea. They had been eagerly awaiting the holidays and when she announced they were sailing, something in her heart shuddered to notice how everyone had screamed in excitement. Because it didn't matter what Auradon offered them, they were pirates. Well, corsairs, due to the blessing of King Ben. They belonged to the sea, to her.

She opened her eyes when she felt Harry's presence by her side. The beach was full of torches and every so often fireworks lit that night full of stars. Gonzo and Bonny were playing in the sea, throwing offerings to the Gods. That duchy, _Nueva Vista,_ was exactly the kind of place they enjoyed. The sea entered the city through canals and the first thing that had greeted them was the pink palace and all those houses painted in bright and lively colors.

"There's a mural of your mother in the square." Harry commented with a mysterious smile "Your _other _mother."

She looked at the offerings that floated in the sea. White and blue jewelry. Watermelon chunks. And from small boats, people were letting seafood-based dishes float on palm leaves. The people of that kingdom were celebrating her mother. Her _other _mother.

"You look a lot like her." Harry commented out loud. "I think that's why the current duchess asked you if you were a divine appearance." He leaned over her ear and she could _feel _his smile on the tone of his voice "Which is true, but I thought you wanted to keep it a secret, my darling."

Uma laughed at the memory. When _Lost Revenge _entered the palace port, they were received by the duchess in charge. There, the woman stared at her and before seeing her corsair title, she asked if Uma came from the sea, from the _sirenas. _The duchy shared territory with a kingdom of sirens called _Coronado _and the current queen, Marisa, seemed to have a great resemblance to Uma. The _sirenas_ of that region could transform humans into them through a type of alga. And Queen Marisa's mother had been a human in the past.

Uma had been intrigued by all that history. Much more than the idea that there was much she didn't know about the types of mermaids that existed. Uma watched as the sea lit with blue fluorescent lights, possibly seedling. Shortly after dozens of mermaids appeared, all with ebony skin and bluish, purple or green hair. She made eye contact with the possible queen Queen Marisa, who distinguished her from the crowd and greeted her. Uma corresponded the gesture, intrigued by recognition.

"Queen of the Island." Harry commented out loud, almost reading her mind. "You are quite famous, my dear."

"Do you believe…?"

He nodded. That had been the first place they had come, but Uma had felt she was observed. Either by kinship with Yamoja or by her participation in politics. It was nice to know that people recognized her. Queen Marisa waved her hand and the rest of the mermaids began to take offerings floating in the sea. From the beach, people began to celebrate. The fireworks lit the night. Next to the queen, a young man appeared to be a prince. Very possibly her age, with blue hair and that, at least her human part, looked incredibly stocky and big. He stared at her and a devilish smile formed on his lips, giving his attractive face some mystery.

For almost a year she had been inhabiting the sea and had never encountered beings of her kind. And now, she possibly had a member of royalty, devouring her with his eyes, inviting her into the water.

Uma turned in Harry's direction and took his chin to get his attention. He hadn't even realized everything that was happening and just smiled at her in that _way_. She shortened the distance between them and kissed his lips slowly, feeling the taste of the sea breeze between them. When she wanted to separate, Uma could feel him kissing her again, growling against her mouth, begging for a little more force in the way she touched him.

"Impatient." Uma whispered, exposing her neck. "Being a holiday in honor of Yamoja. Don't you worry that she's watching?"

Harry made a sound that could easily be interpreted as indifference as he kissed her neck and bit her shoulder. She closed her eyes and held a long sigh.

“Among all the legends of Iemanjá that I know, I get the feeling that she would find it right that I am surrendered to your beauty. Absolutely addicted to your presence and deeply committed to you.” Harry whispered against her ear “But, now that you mention it, I won't take my eyes off you for even a second. Gods tend to play curious jokes.”

The supposed prince looked away, ashamed at the spectacle. Pirates over princes.

"Do you fear that she would pretend to be me?" Uma looked away from the sea to focus on him. "Do you think she would do that?"

"It's always an option I would rather not test." He shrugged and jumped up, extending his hand "Dance with me."

Uma smiled and accepted his gesture. She let Harry pick her up in the air and spin her before touching the ground. But she guided him to the place where the foam of the sea touched the sand. Uma found deep peace when she was in the exact place where the ocean and the land meet. That feeling was almost the same as sailing. Harry pulled her against his body, listening to the cheerful music formed primarily by percussion and voices. They danced as if it were a duel, claiming leadership, turning and dodging, invading each other's space and constantly taking advantage of the other. Harry kept smiling dangerously. No, it wasn't the smile he once had on the Island. That smile was much more sincere and therefore more dangerous to her immortal heart. Because it was the smile of a pirate deeply in love. The kind of smile a sailor should have before jumping into the sea. _Umapati. _She remembered, too aware of the weight of the ring on her finger. _Uma's husband. _Something Harry would surely enjoy knowing.

"Who do you belong to?"

"Uma" He responded quickly, kissing her hand, on her gold ring.

She took a deep breath, feeling the scent of the sea fill her with energy.

"You can't keep a pirate away from the sea." Harry repeated what he once told Ben "And you can't keep a Goddess away from her element."

Uma looked around. To all of her crew enjoying the celebrations. They were there, telling strangers about the adventures they had lived in the past and the way things had changed. She looked towards the sea, where sirens were also participating in their own celebrations. There was no trace of the prince. Uma must be damned enough not even to have spent a couple of seconds admiring the beauty of another being before she drew her attention to Harry. She had been thinking about how deeply Harry was in love, but it was obvious that she was equally damned.

“Ey!" Harry extended his hook to a group of people "Hands where I can see them!"

She laughed loudly, letting malice and mockery flow through her voice naturally. Bonny had entered into something similar to a competition of resistance and strength. But while for Uma the scene had been completely natural. Harry had seen Bonny's opponent as someone who was flirting with her. Harry wouldn't admit it, but he was overprotective with the entire crew. Bonny rolled her eyes, feigning indifference and returning her attention to her competition. But Harry made an obscene warning signal to the other competitor, who paled slightly.

That was their family. She hid her smile. Although her pride wouldn't let her admit it out loud. She had formed a family there. She and Harry were in charge of a large family of survivors. She didn't need a temple or followers. Uma was satisfied with what she had there, with what she could have in the future.

"Do you think we should look for others?" She asked out loud.

Almost surprised at how easy it had been to say that. Harry looked at her in intrigue for a second, before softening his gaze.

"More members for the crew?"

"Young ones. Little ones. To train them well.” She nodded “You mentioned it before... Eventually, our crew will leave and the ship will feel big and empty if we don't do something about it.”

Harry stood behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. She looked at the sea. To the sirens that talked to humans with total naturalness. The prince turned his back as if he was going to hurt her with his indifference because she preferred her first mate. That was fun. From the time they lived on the island, she was always fascinated by Harry. Even over a god.

He rested his chin on her head, breathing softly.

"Orphans?" Harry ventured.

"In the future, we could adopt them." She suggested, thanking him for not looking at her. Because she had deliberately not said _recruit _but _adopt_.

It was still difficult to fight the urge to deny everything and pretend that she wasn't in a relationship with him. Harry leaned down to rest his lips against the profile of her ear. She shuddered and the evil pirate slipped his hands over her arms to feel by himself how he had shaken her. Uma could almost taste his shark smile when he spoke.

"Darling, I would love to do that."

Because despite his hard exterior, he had always looked for a home. A crew to call family. A place to belong to. And a group of people who were most important to him. She, without knowing it, had given it to him. Now, Uma wanted to do it with the awareness of that. Uma still needed to find all the lost boys and girls so she could give them their chance and offer them the world.

Something advanced towards them with force. Before she could react she heard Harry's voice curse and someone lifts her in the air and sinks her into the sea. For a second, she was about to transform. Until her eyes caught the blond hair. Uma's body recognized the strong arms and soft body heat that was shaking her. She and Gil remained under the sea for a few seconds, in complete darkness. But her senses allowed her to see perfectly the big smile of her best friend. When he got up, without letting go, she heard Jay and Lonnie laugh in the distance. But she just held Gil's face. She smiled. That feeling was the same as she had lived months ago when they had met again. Everything had changed, but some things remained the same. Uma looked at the glow of deep love that Gil expressed so easily and without a doubt. He was carrying her in his arms, admiring her.

"I missed you." Uma said, surprising him on the spot.

He always was who confessed that. And she used to nod or answer with a monosyllable or two. But Uma was no longer the island girl or the fugitive of Auradon. Uma had missed her best friend. She watched as Harry approached them, entering the sea and hugging Gil from behind, getting into the space between his arm and chest. She watched her boys, the reason she had decided to do many more things than just run away from the Island.

"Uma..." Gil kissed her cheek softly and whispered her name again. "I missed you so much."

"You had fun?"

He nodded strongly.

"How did you know...?" Harry asked, hugging Gil tightly and surely with no intention of releasing him.

“The last time we talked, Uma told me where you would sail. Jay, Lonnie and I calculated that it would be possible for you to come here.” Gil leaned against Harry's shoulder but didn't take his eyes off her.

Uma looked over Gil's head. Jay and Lonnie were chatting with the rest of the crew, they were carrying their travel backpacks and anyone could see the visible exhaustion on their body.

"Are they going to join us?" Harry smiled dangerously. "Are we going to have Lonnie in our crew?"

Obviously, they didn't forget how she could fight with a sword.

"And Jay." Gil reminded him "And me!"

Uma squeezed Gil's cheeks.

"You are already part of the crew." She reminded him by taking his chin. "You haven't forgotten that, right?"

Gil smiled. And, Gods, she had longed for that smile.

"I never would." Gil turned his face and kissed the palm of her hand.

Harry moved his hand to attract Gil and lean his forehead against his. Uma had always found that gesture comforting. Harry and Gil were like night and day, poison and elixir, but they synchronized incredibly well. Her boys, with their eyes closed, their foreheads together and incredibly calm. That was her home. She sighed.

Gil suddenly opened his eyes and held her weight with one arm, balancing her perfectly against his chest to have a free hand. He took Harry's hand. She looked at Gil's concentrated face and how he stared at her.

"Did you get married while I was gone?"

Harry drowned with his own breath and started coughing. She watched as the pirate blushed, avoiding her gaze. Which was one of the rare occasions she could see that tender side of Harry. Instead, she laughed maliciously, raising her face to the starry sky and letting all her delight escape her lips. Gil waited, intrigued by her reaction.

She looked down, observing the sincere curiosity on Gil's face. To the boy who on more than one occasion had stepped aside to make them happy. Her best friend. Her Gil. She shrugged.

"Something like that." Uma replied with malice in her voice.

She looked at Harry, to the surprise on his face. She framed an eyebrow, inviting him to contradict her or refuse. But after processing the information, he looked at her with adoration. Uma wasn't sure that the Gods would marry in the same way that humans did. From what she understood, her mother, her _other _mother, took sailors and simply made them her own. She could see from who she had inherited that way of appropriating what she loved. _Umapati._

Gil threw her into the air and she had to contain a scream in her throat. He caught her back, shaking the water between them when he turned awkwardly with her in his arms. Wisely, Harry pulled away enough to look at them, but she noticed how happy he was. Uma hugged Gil when he stopped, feeling him hide his face on her neck.

“Did you guys talk?" He whispered against her skin.

Because Gil had always insisted that she has to be honest with her feelings. He knew her so well, that he had realized how deeply in love she was for Harry Hook long before she could understand it. Uma nodded and could feel him smile against her skin.

“I love you two." Gil said proudly, looking for her gaze.

And that was the part where she said '_Me too _' and changed the subject. That was the part where she ordered him to lower her and reminded him that he shouldn't treat his captain like this. That was the part where she avoided thinking about how much she had missed her best friend.

"And I love you." Uma replied, kissing his forehead. “And I want you to tell me all about your trip."

He smiled, looking at Harry, who approached them, hugging his best friend again, looking at her as if they had accomplished something magnificent and should be proud of it. At least, she was.

"But I already told you everything." Gil reminded them, amused.

She framed an eyebrow.

“Are you disobeying orders?"

Gil laughed and denied. He carried her out of the sea. Although she had her clothes soaked and the essence of the sea tangled in her skin. But she let him do. When she was back on her feet, Harry hugged her by the waist and rested his chin on her head. That's when the crew ran to Gil, knocking him down on the beach, screaming in jubilation and calling his name. Harry laughed against her hair.

"I'm back!" Gil announced, raising his arms to the sky.

Back home. Uma clung to Harry's arm. Back with them. Everything had changed, but some things remained the same. She raised her face and Harry kissed her lips. Doing exactly what she had wanted.

"Are we _something like_ a married couple?" He joked against her lips.

Uma framed an eyebrow.

“Keep it up and I'll throw you through the hatch."

He buried his face against her neck and laughed maliciously, almost purring against her skin.

"Dear, not in front of the children."

Uma laughed loudly, but she had to stop when she felt the edge of his hook slide down her skin, making her shiver.

The Island of the Lost had forced them to grow too fast and Auradon had made them more aware of what they felt.

She looked at him, noticing that adoration in his eyes mingling with his natural mischief. Those eyes that reminded her so much of the sea had been the reason she had been able to get up every time her enemies defeated her. And now, those eyes were the reason she couldn't stop craving where her abilities would take her and how many impossible she would break in the future.

"Harry Hook, you're too much for your own good."

"Only the best for my beloved Goddess." He swore, kissing her.

And she believed in his words.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings little creatures! 
> 
> Sincerely, 'Umapati' is one of the Sanskrit words I had wanted to use for a long time with them. This word is so perfect.
> 
> When one of my cousins who lives in Brazil showed me a mural of Iemanjá and told me a little about her, I loved her. But months ago, I realized that Iemanjá looked physically very much like Uma and they share many concepts in common. So, before I knew it, I had already assumed that this powerful goddess was Uma's other mother. And the idea that Uma rejected a divine life for what she had accomplished grew in me and I loved it. And finally, I wrote it.
> 
> Honestly, I didn't want to disrespect the beautiful concept of this Goddess, but I also wanted to make her look like a character. She is a long-lived being with a different moral code than ours. She's not bad, but she doesn't understand what Uma had lived. Also, I like to treat the gods as another species that doesn’t react or feel like humans. They’re not bad, they’re just different. I know that many people made Uma a descendant of Poseidon, but... Amphitrite had an enormous cult and importance long before being reduced to be the official wife of Poseidon. And that could make some sense of why no daughter of Triton has tentacles or magic. Because those aspects of Ursula and Morgana were inherited from their paternal side. Besides, that would explain why their mother compared Morgana with Ursula and not with Triton. Because they had different fathers, different powers, different ancestry. 
> 
> Rick Riordan fans could notice the little winks to his work.
> 
> It was time for me to add Zheng Shi to Uma's source of inspiration. 
> 
> Gil will be very happy to know that Uma finally told Harry that she loves him. Gil, love, you can come back, your plan worked (?)
> 
> This fic isn’t a request. I just wanted to write this moment. Since ‘Treasure and Possession’ I wanted Uma to say these words. 
> 
> And yes, I wrote a fic where Uma technically said 'No, thanks, but I don't want to be a Goddess. I just want to go back to my bed and sleep with my technically-husband. Goodbye.’ If Harry found out that... I think he would die of happiness. 
> 
> As someone mentioned earlier: At first glance, it seems that Harry is the only one who gives everything for Uma. But she does the same for him. That's why he is so sure and confident about her. Uma gives him that confidence. 
> 
> Do you have anything you want me to write? I would like to know your suggestions or requests. You can also ask me about other ships if you want.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Nocturna IV


End file.
